Protege mi corazón
by Witch Mix
Summary: Lo unico que tengo para decir es que si les gusta el 1827, pasen y lean. Es rating M así que hay lemmon asegurado.
1. Chapter 1

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**La trama fue idea de 1827Forever1827, yo solo escribí la historia. Es un Two-shot.**

**Espero les guste :)**

Sawada Tsunayoshi. A primera vista parecía el doncel ideal, de una piel vainilla suave a la vista y de ojos de un color chocolate tan hermoso como su pelo, tan rebelde y perfecto a la vez. Facciones delicada cual bella dama, que inclusive llegaba a ser la envidia de muchas mujeres. Su cuerpo esbelto y puro, tan delicado. Si, Tsuna era lo que todo hombre quería en la cama, pero él no quería estar en la cama de nadie. Si algo repudiaba Tsuna, era ser un doncel y más aun, que la gente lo etiquetara por eso.

Tsunayoshi provenía de una familia de exuberante riqueza, pero no por eso podía hacer lo que quería, todo lo contrario, debía ser una muñeca perfecta_. La muñeca perfecta de mami y papi._ Siempre contenía las ganas de gritarles, principalmente al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de su madre al vestirlo con vestidos estilo lolita o a veces faldas y camisas, simplemente quería hacerlos felices, ya que del lado académico era bastante complicado.

_La escuela_. Quizás otro de los motivos por el cual odiaba su vida. Lo único bueno era que podía asistir con el uniforme masculino pese a que eso iba contra las reglas, ahí al ser el primogénito de uno de los empresarios mas exitosos del mundo entraba, permitiéndole llevar pantalón aun cuando era un doncel. Pero su vida no era color de rosa, sin amigos y con dos bravucones personales detrás de él, hasta el sitio donde podía vestir como quisiese era un infierno. Sus bravucones, Dino Cavallone y Rokudo Mukuro, siempre le molestaban por su condición de "fabrica de bebes andante" importándoles poco que tan adinerado era Tsuna, es más, muchas veces le dejaban un buen moretón y le quitaban el dinero. Recordaba como una vez le habían golpeado tanto, lejos de la escuela y no tuvo más opción que irse caminando hasta su casa y en cuanto la servidumbre lo vio le avisaron inmediatamente a sus padres. Iemitsu y Nana Sawada. Quienes no escatimaron en gastos en resolver el asunto. No tratando de que expulsen a los responsables, no cambiándolo de colegio. Le contrataron un guardaespaldas, al parecer el mejor en su profesión. Su nombre era Hibari Alaude. Un hombre alto y fornido, de ojos filosos y de un azul tan frío contrastando tanto con su cabello que era un rubio tan pálido. Según su historial, tuvo un entrenamiento policial donde destaco con excelencia y después de eso se dedico a proteger personalmente. El numero uno, exclusivamente para la muñeca de mami y papi.

Decir que durante ese periodo fue feliz era poco. Alaude lo escoltaba personalmente hacía los salones y durante clases lo vigilaba desde un árbol. Logro ahuyentar a Dino y Mukuro con unos sencillos golpes, esos dos siempre fueron mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Volvían a casa en el auto del mayor y siempre charlaban sobre variados temas, de vez en cuando paraban y compraban algo. Recordaba con una risa siempre cuando Alaude dobló precipitadamente y el por accidente lo mancho con su batido de fresa. Se habían mirado unos segundos para luego reir por semejante situación que creían que solo pasaba en las películas. Si, Alaude era todo lo que Tsuna quería en un padre, ya que el de sangre siempre estaba sumergido en papeles y cuando estaban frente a frente, siempre sentía que lo consideraba débil e inepto. Y su madre, aunque siempre estaba para él, dándole ese cariño especial, no descartaba el hecho de que también lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Pero Alaude era diferente, al menos el rubio lo hacia sentir… _Valioso_. También se deprimía cuando se iba a veces los fines de semana, olvidaba a veces que el hombre tenía un esposo (también doncel) esperándolo pacientemente en casa. También una vez menciono que tenía un hermano menor, pero estaba más concentrado en la foto del marido del rubio. Rubio dorado, con su mismo peinado rebelde y ojos azules. "Giotto" le susurro, era una belleza y según le contaba el guardaespaldas, el famoso jefe de las empresas Vongola. Un doncel…jefe de semejante empresa, por si solo. Tsuna sonrió con esperanzas, quería ser igualito a ese hombre.

Pero toda felicidad era efímera, y la suya termino cuando Giotto termino en el hospital, al parecer estaba con un doloroso embarazo y Alaude prometió quedarse a su lado inclusive después de que naciera el bebé. Fue cuando nuevamente el mundo se derrumbo para Tsuna, volviendo a su miserable rutina llena de burlas y ropas rosas. Pero un día nublado, vino un nuevo inquilino a la mansión Sawada, idéntico a Alaude pero de cabellos azabaches, que al parecer lo superaba por dos años. El chico se presento como Hibari Kyoya, el nuevo guardaespaldas del castaño mientras su hermano cuidaba de su marido. Sus progenitores no tuvieron problema en aceptarlo, pero Tsuna sintió un poco de miedo cuando la mirada se dirigió a él, el reconocía aquella mirada puesto que la empleaba varias veces contra el mundo o inclusive cuando se miraba al espejo. _Odio. Odio puro._

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando se encontraron solos en la habitación del menor. El azabache le había dado una rápida mirada para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír, una sonrisa que expresaba una maldad que se avecinaba-**¿De esto hablaba tanto mi hermano? Si no eres más que un doncel patético**-eso fue peso frió para Tsunayoshi, quedándose estático en medio de su alcoba-**No puedo creer que hablase tan bien de un mísero herbívoro, perdón, quise decir de un mísero doncel**-Tsuna abrió los ojos con dolor, mirando la cínica sonrisa que tenia su nuevo guardaespaldas, o quizás su nuevo verdugo.

La verdad era que Kyoya era su nuevo verdugo. Si algo quería en el mundo el azabache, era a su hermano, el mejor carnívoro de toda la faz mundial. Pero cuando esa fabrica de parir bebes llegó a la vida de su hermano, prácticamente el se volvió un cero a la izquierda. Cuando volvía, Kyoya sabía que solo venia a ver a Giotto. Sentía que sus esfuerzos por ser estudiante elite y mantener la paz siguiéndole el legado de Alaude, solo para escuchar las palabras que siempre escucho pero que últimamente el rubio no le decía.

**_"Estoy orgullo de ti, Kyoya"_**

¿Todo por qué? Por un miserable doncel que se creía la gran cosa. Pero Kyoya le enseñaría su lugar, el lugar que le correspondía por lo que era. Y disfrutaría haciéndolo. Y la cereza del pastel sería en el cumpleaños de la pequeña zorra, dentro de un mes. Se moría de ganas de terminar de destruirlo al tiempo que le decía "_Felices quince, puta_". Reía de solo imaginarlo.-**Hasta mañana, fábrica**-y con aquellas crueles palabras se despidió para ir en busca de su habitación dejando a Tsuna encogiéndose, ocultándose lo más que podía en sus rodillas y comenzando a llorar. No escuchaba esas horribles palabras desde que Cavallone y Rokudo lo molestaban. ¡Esos dos! De seguro hasta su nuevo "guardaespaldas" se le uniría en su pesadilla escolar. No importaba, no importaba, recordaría aquellas palabras dulces que le decía el rubio mayor. Pero rápidamente el rubio se volvía azabache y las palabras crueles se hacían presentes. Tsuna chillo de miedo ¿A quien debía creerle?

_5:00 AM del 15 de septiembre -Mansión Sawada_

Tsunayoshi amaneció bastante cansado a decir verdad, se había quedado dormido en sus pensamientos y el despertarse temprano no le hizo gracia. El mayordomo, Reborn, había entrado para traerle el desayuno, nuevamente el mayor había intuido que quería comer solo y le trajo un desayuno con el cual podría mantenerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la mañana. La mísera mañana. Al rato salió el de patillas para que entre un pequeño azabache de mirada esmeralda. Lambo, el mayordomo doncel, el encargado de vestirlo y de asegurarse de que todo estuviese bajo control con respecto a los materiales escolares. Tsuna podía diferenciar a la servidumbre doncel de la corriente por tan solo una cosa. Los normales usaban una corbata mientras que los donceles un listón. Tsunayoshi no podía creer a veces lo marcado que estaban las desigualdades. El chico le sonrió al tiempo que le entregaba la mochila, quizás por que de cierta manera entendía aquella situación, pero el castaño no se tomo la molestia de pensar en eso y se marcho sin devolverle la sonrisa. Y ahí en la puerta, con un rostro que no reflejaba emociones, lo esperaba el Hibari menor. A Tsuna le dolía inclusive sonreír falsamente al tiempo que pasaba frente a su madre, o tal vez era el hecho de que su madre se la creía.

El sonido de las rejas cerrarse detrás suyo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y vio como Kyoya se le estaba adelantando, quiso ir junto a su lado pero el mayor lo empujo hacía atrás-**Los donceles van atrás de los hombres ¿Se te olvido?**-su semblante no había cambiado pero el Sawada pudo ver el sentimiento de odio a través de los ojos, aquellos fríos ojos azul tan parecidos y diferentes a los de su hermano. Pero Tsuna no se dejaría amendretar, y aunque Kyoya lo empujaba cada vez recordándole su posición de doncel, no renunciaría al hecho de que quería ir a la par del mayor.

Entraron al instituto y a lo lejos, Tsuna pudo ver como los bravucones susurraban algo e iban hacía ellos, quizás no consideraban una amenaza a Kyoya como lo era Alaude, posiblemente vengan a volver a molestarlo. Quiso quedarse cerca del azabache pero este ya se había adelantado unos pasos dejándolo lejos y luego sintió un brazo rodeándolo, apretándolo con rencor-**Cuanto tiempo, Tsuna**-le dijo Dino, era el que lo sujetaba, Mukuro miraba a lo lejos asegurándose que no haya una autoridad que los perjudique-**Sabes algo, últimamente me falta un poco de efectivo, y me preguntaba… Si me darías todo lo que tienes**-el pequeño trato de librarse pero el rubio lo apretó con más fuerza, una bruta-**No pelees**-y luego se escucho aquella risa maliciosa-**Sabes como funciona esto. Ahora, dámelo todo**-extendió su mano esperando el dinero del chico. Tsuna simplemente le entregó todo, sin objetar nada-**Buen doncel, veo que estuviste entrenando para ser uno perfecto**-y fue ahí cuando Mukuro alerto que venía un profesor y ambos se apresuraron en entrar a la institución, dejando a Tsuna con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Al entrar, Kyoya lo esperaba en los corredores aun con el rostro sin emociones, se acerco lentamente al chico y le susurro al odio-**Veo que te tomas enserio ser doncel. Te encanta atender dos hombres a la vez por lo que veo. Eres igualito al ojiverde que te prepara en las mañanas, en la noche lo encontré chupandosela a ese hombre de patillas ¿Es tu modelo a seguir acaso?**-y con esa ligera frase, Tsuna comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo dejando al azabache solo. Kyoya, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, ciertamente eso no le genero la satisfacción deseada pero decidió ignorar eso e irse, total que el ni siquiera tomaba clases, mejor se echaría una siesta, esperando soñar que si se satisfacía con las lagrimas de tristeza del castaño, es mas, empezaba a sonreír complacido

No era justo ¡Simplemente no era justo! ¿Por qué él? El nunca deseo ser un doncel. Repudiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con eso. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de un hombre normal era que podía dar a luz, pero eso era suficiente para que el mundo lo trate de forma especial. Nunca lo dejaron hacer artes marciales, temiendo que sea demasiado para él. Por eso no puede defenderse de ninguna persona. Siempre lo metían a clases de bordado o pintura. Diferentes materias que eran para mujeres y donceles, según la sociedad ¡Pero hasta las mujeres tenían más derechos que ellos! Simplemente quería a Alaude de vuelta y que regresasen a ese hijo de puta de vuelta a la mierda de donde vino, por que a este paso… _Podría explotar._

_16:00 PM del 23 de septiembre- Jardín de la mansión Sawada_

Tsuna estaba atendiendo a una pequeña ave herida. Eso era lo único que lo mantenía con calma dentro del caos que era su vida. Era una pequeña ave amarilla bebe, así que no podía volar del todo bien y Tsuna logró verlo antes que cayera del todo desde la gran altura. Después de eso pudo ver como resultaba que el ave tenía un ala herida y no escatimo en ir y venir con materiales para curarla-**Ya estas lista pequeña**-el pajarito chilló indignado-**Perdón, perdón, pequeño**-se corrigió y el pajarito chillo feliz. Tsuna al escuchar unos pasos protegió al ave, temiendo que podría ser Kyoya y lastimase al pequeño solo para hacerlo llorar nuevamente ¿Esa basura no se cansaba? Posiblemente al no tener vida propia era lo más fácil de hacer, y lo peor es que no podía despedirlo tal vez por que en el fondo no quería poner mal a Alaude**-¿Qué deseas?-**preguntó en un tono huraño, como parodiando a las vendedoras de ropa.

**-Yo voy a donde quiero, fábrica-**nuevamente aquella palabra que hacía rabiar a Tsuna y la sonrisa de superioridad del mayor se hacía presente. Pero luego vio las manos del castaño y detecto una bola amarilla que se movía desesperadamente**-¿Qué escondes?-**le hizo separar las manos a la fuerza revelando al pequeño pajarito y el chico se detuvo en seco, mirando aquel precioso y pequeño ser en manos del doncel bueno para nada. Tsuna notó como el azabache miraba a la criatura, pero no de manera amenazante, así que asiendo el intento de ver que puede pasar, colocó a la pequeña ave en manos el mayor y vio como la bestia empezaba a aflojar los músculos, poniendo la seguridad el ave primero que nada**-¿La curaste tú?**-le preguntó con los ojos abiertos y Tsuna asintió, era la primera vez que no había un insulto de por medio o maldad en las palabras.

**-¿Te gustan los animales?-**se arriesgo a preguntar el castaño y el mayor asintió de forma calma. Viendo la ala curada y al pequeño de reojo, al parecer no creía que ese bueno para nada, era bueno para algo.

**-Solo me gustan los pequeños-**decidió continuar la conversación. Esa pequeña ave estaba en su mira desde hace tiempo, un día después de haber llegado a la mansión la había encontrado, pero no arriesgándose a que alguien lo viese y fuera con el chisme al mocoso, decidió callar hasta que el día de hoy se animó realmente. Pero al ver al pajarito en manos de Tsuna simplemente no pudo bajar la guardia y acercarse aun así, aunque eso le costase que el chico no fuese feliz estando el presente. Miro al pajarito el cual intentó volar nuevamente y fracaso pero el castaño lo agarro a tiempo y lo puso contra su pecho. Kyoya se quedo viéndolo un rato, para luego fruncir el seño e irse-**Pero no es algo que te importe**-se levantó y se fue de ahí sin decir algo más pero el pajarito nuevamente intento volar hacia el azabache y Tsuna, como acto de buena voluntad, se levantó y dejo al deposito al pajarito en las manos del mayor, sonriendo en el proceso**.-…Te veo en la cena, Sawada-**y esta vez se fue junto con el pajarito, dejando perplejo al doncel quien volvió a sonreír, esta vez con satisfacción.

Después de ese encuentro, a lo largo de los día se hicieron mucho más cercanos, aunque al principio el motivo era Hibird (así decidieron bautizar al ave) se habían comenzado a buscar el uno al otro, a veces solo para tener la compañía del otro individuo. Aprendieron varias cosas uno del otro. Tsuna supo que Kyoya quería mucho a su hermano mayor, que le gustaban las hamburguesas y dormir siestas en horarios escolares pero que siempre obtenía clasificaciones impresionantes. _"Esta en la sangre Hibari"_ fue su pretexto. Kyoya, por otro lado, entendió que Tsuna fue a su vez muy paciente con él, ya que lo había espiado cuando su madre lo vestía o cuando con su padre tenía charlas de "Como ser un buen doncel" "¿Qué debe de llevar un doncel?" "Cuales son las obligaciones de un doncel". Pese a que es algo que Tsuna repudia, finge aceptarlo con tal de ver felices a sus padres. Pero toda mecha tiene un explosivo al cual llegar ¿No?

Ya en la escuela otro día más, esta vez Kyoya y Tsuna iban a la par, y escuchaban uno que otro susurro o comentario despectivo por parte del alumnado. Y ahí, en la puerta principal estaban dos conocidas personas para el castaño. Si, nada menos que el Rokudo y el Cavallone, quizás por un acto reflejo empezó a caminar más despacio y Kyoya al ver esto, se puso frente al chico en a modo de protección, algo que el rubio no dejo pasar por alto.-**Vaya, al parecer llegó tu príncipe, Doncelrella. Debo de admitir que es bastante atractivo. Oye**-se digirió al Hibari-**Mejor juntate con nosotros, en vez de estar al lado de esa cosa antinatural**-Mukuro rió levemente por lo dicho, mirando con cierto odio a Tsuna-**Vamos ¿Qué dices?**-extendió su mano a modo de trato para rápidamente sentir un ardor doloroso en la mejilla por culpa de algo metálico. Vio impresionado como el azabache había sacado lo que parecían ser una tonfas y le daba dos brutales golpes, uno en el pecho y el otro en el estomago, los cuales lo hicieron caer al piso y agarrarse las zonas golpeadas con una mueca de dolor. Luego fue contra Mukuro, este quedo impresionado la velocidad que manejaba el de ojos metálicos al darle una fuerte patada en el estomago y con las tonfas golpearle es rostro, el cual quedo sangrando.

**-¡Hey! ¿Qué esta pasando allí?-**se escucho un poco a lo lejos la voz autoritaria y madura de un profesor. Tsuna tragó en seco, el profesor que se acercaba era nada más que el profesor Gesso, mejor conocido como Byakuran-sensei. Al ver mejor la situación se quedo estático unos momentos y miro con cierto enfado al que portaba las armas-**Tú**-dijo con enfado-**no me importa quien eres, pero mas te vale seguirme ya que tendremos una buena charla. Los demás**-miro al resto del alumnado, algunos inclusive habían grabado la golpiza-**vayan a sus clases, de inmediato. Excepto ustedes dos**-le dijo a Tsuna y a otro chico-**ustedes lleven a estos dos a la enfermería**-finalizado todo eso agarró de la camisa a Kyoya para arrastrarlo con fuerza posiblemente a la sala de profesores o la oficina del director. Tsuna se sintió mal ya que el azabache tendría feos problemas solo por defenderlo, solo esperaba que no le fuera tan mal.

_14 PM del 1 de octubre-Entrada de Namimori Chuu_

Tsuna esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la escuela a Kyoya, nunca se hubiese imaginado que una charla durase todo el día escolar, pero bueno, eso pasaba cuando se hacia caos en la escuela más prestigiosa del país. Entre la multitud que salía vio un aura oscura, ese debía ser Kyoya. Se acerco de a poco como si fuese un conejo acercándose a un lobo dormido. Se vieron fijamente un rato como luego empezar a caminar como si nada. Ya a las tres cuadras, el azabache tosió levemente para captar la atención del castaño-**Me quito mis tonfas**-dijo con una voz cargada de odio-**y me prohibió la entrada hasta el próximo año**-agregó con mas bronca. Tsuna se sintió peor, ya que posiblemente le informasen de ello a Iemitsu y se pondría bastante malhumorado sumándole al hecho que significaba más papeleo para el mayor.

**-Perdón, todo es mi culpa**-al escuchar eso, Kyoya se detuvo en seco y miro fijamente al chico.

**-Estupido-**pronuncio con fastidio. Tsuna se encogió de hombros con dolor-**yo decidí defenderte porque me pagan por ello, no importan las consecuencias, si al final no estas complacido tranquilamente puedes contratar a otro**-nuevamente volvió a caminar, esta vez yendo más lejos de Tsuna-**pero honestamente**-sus miradas se cruzaron-**yo soy el único que te puede hacer sentir mal**-y con esa sonrisa burlona, continuo su camino ya sin interrupciones. Tsuna sonrió medio aliviado, desde que se conocían mejor sabía que el azabache decía esas cosas solo para molestarlo pero nada que pasase a mayores, simplemente entendía que actuar como si odiara al resto del mundo era su forma de ser. De cierta forma, eso lo hacía lucir sexy… ¡Pero que cosas pensaba!

_17:24 del 7 de octubre-Mansión Sawada_

**-Mira lo que te compre Tsu-chan. Un nuevo conjunto exclusivo para ti. Además, los zapatos, bolso y joyería que combinan ¿No te encantan?-**le dijo Iemitsu con dulzura-**dentro de unos día será tu cumpleaños y te tengo una enorme sorpresa**-le acarició los cabellos como si Tsuna fuese una mujer e hizo que una criada le sirviera mas te a su hijo mientras su esposa disfrutaba de una porción de tarta de fresa-**Por cierto Tsuna, me he estado enterando que has bajado aun más tu nivel académico, pero de cierta forma no importa mientras consigas un buen esposo si sabes a lo que me refiero. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti**-degustó su té de calidad al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, quizás para hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Tsuna miraba el paquete que estaba su lado con la mirada vacía y sin expresión en el rostro, luego dirigió su vista al té donde pudo ver su reflejo ¿Tan obvio era y sus padres aun así no lo notaban? Solo le quedaba fingir que todo era perfecto. Yendo a otro tema y concordando con su padre, exactamente dentro de una semana sería su cumpleaños y de cierta forma tenía miedo. Recordaba cuando su padre le compro toda una línea de ropa de diferentes estaciones solo para él. Cuando lo llevaron de compras a Paris. O inclusive aquella vez que reservaron todo un restaurante para ellos tres y luego un carísimo hotel para que pudiesen descansar allí, él obviamente tuvo su propia habitación para hacer lo que quisiera. Bueno, ese último cumpleaños no fue tan malo, lo malo fue que sus padres de cierta forma lo obligaban a usar aquellos vestidos o combinaciones que siempre veía usar a las modelos japonesas jóvenes, queriendo aparentar una edad que claramente ya no tenían. Dios, estaba nervioso, conociendo a su padre sin duda sería algo demasiado excesivo que se cierta forma solo lo avergonzaría, simplemente era grandioso y espero se note el sarcasmo. Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos hasta sentir una mano en su hombro la cual lo sobresalto ligeramente, giro su cabeza para chocar con aquella mirada metálica que últimamente le agradaba ver.

Kyoya no sabía por que hizo eso, simplemente sintió la necesidad de sacar al conejillo de esa situación y… Esperen ¿Acaso dijo conejillo? Meneo la cabeza ligeramente en signo de negación. No podía negar que le empezó a surgir un gran sentimiento de aprecio, como el que le tenía a su hermano pero de forma diferente. Simplemente quería abrazar al chico y quedarse quieto, como si bastase con la presencia del otro para sentirse menos violento. Por eso, al ver al chico tan triste, sintió la necesidad de sacarlo de aquella situación, como en el colegio hace unos días. El era el único que lo podía hacer sentir mal, se decía a si mismo como un mantra cada vez que lo atacaban ese tipo de sentimientos. Total, en la vida del castaño posiblemente no se nada más que un guardaespaldas de repuesto. Cuando volviese Alaude…Él se tendría que ir.

_23:37 del 13 de octubre-Mansión Sawada_

Tsuna paseaba por los pasillos de su hogar cuando vio una pequeña abertura en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, no medito mucho para acercarse a ella y espiar.

-**¿No crees que es excesivo?-**dijo una voz femenina la cual reconoció como la de su madre. Nana. Por el tono que se escuchaba, podía deducir que en parte no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo por parte de su padre.

**-Para nada, Nana. Entiende, siempre vemos a Tsuna incomodo cuando vamos a comprarle cosas. Por eso, he decidido que tendría su propio centro comercial-**y por algún extraño motivo, el castaño pudo sentir la sonrisa de su padre.

Tsuna quedo helado al escuchar eso. Acepto todo lo que le dieron hasta ahora, pero un centro comercial… No, no, no, no, no, no ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Ya no aguantaba más! ¿¡Por qué él!? ¡Solo quería ser normal! Pero no, era algo que claramente sus padres nunca entenderían que pese a ser un doncel podía vestir como un ser humano de su genero. Quería irse, quería alejarse de todo esto.

_¿Qué te impide hacerlo?_

Resonó en su cabeza como una campana que no cesaba. Era verdad, nada le impedía huir de lo que se avecinaba y además, para esconderse, podría ir al centro comercial que mencionaba su padre, no debía de ser tan difícil, claramente no debería estar lejos y podría entrar tranquilamente por una ventana sin activar las alarmas si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Si, no había fallas, no podía salir mal.

Entro a su habitación lo más normal que pudo, todavía había servidumbre en los pasillos y no quería que lo viesen tan extraño, podrían sospechar y eso no era bueno. Al ya estar establecido en su alcoba, abrió silenciosamente la ventana para luego trabarla una vez estuviese del todo abierta. Agarró sus sabanas para hacer múltiples nudos y al ver lo corta que le quedo ya que su habitación estaba bastante alta, saco de su armario las ropas que le fueron dando a lo largo del año usando principalmente los vestidos largos y con eso quedo finalmente una cuerda decente con la cual podría atar desde la pata de su cama hasta el césped del patio. Con delicadeza, procuro bajar lo más rápido que podía, casi perdía el alma con lo que estaba haciendo ya que nunca le gustaron las alturas, al sentir el césped suspiro aliviado pero ahora comenzaba una nueva fase, esquivar las cámaras. Porque Tsuna no era tonto, sabía perfectamente donde estaban posicionadas y cuantos segundos se tomaban en girar hacía una dirección una y otra vez, si hacía el calculo correcto lograría escapar. Si su profesor de matemáticas lo viese en esos momentos, probablemente estaría orgulloso. Cinco pasos a la izquierda, ocho de frente, un paso atrás y luego diez al frente de manera rápida. Siguiendo ese patrón logro salir cuando menos se lo espero. Tsuna se sentía lleno de adrenalina, era la primera vez que veía la noche solo en las afueras de su casa, era tan hermoso. Ahora, más decidido, empezó a correr en busca del famoso centro comercial pero antes miro la hora. 00:27. "Je, feliz cumpleaños a mi" se dijo Tsuna mentalmente antes de seguir avanzando.

_9:45 AM del 14 de octubre-Mansión Sawada_

Jamás se había visto un escándalo tan grande en todo la vida de aquel hogar, simplemente los gritos de alarma y cosas romperse con desesperación casi llegaban a las calles, pero a veces los sirvientes llegaban a tiempo y evitaban la muerte de uno que otro valioso jarrón de diferentes dinastías chinas. Kyoya miraba todo con amargura, todos ellos eran ruidosos herbívoros que no sabían cuando cerrar la boca, si tan solo tuviese sus tonfas… bueno, no importaba ya que el tema por el cual estaban todo así era por la desaparición del pequeño castaño. ¿Le importaba? Si, ya que de vez en cuando pasaban los padres fulminándolo con la mirada, era su obligación que no le pasase nada y ese horrible descuido pese a que estaba dormido como debería haberlo estado el chico no sería pasado por alto. Para los Sawada nada era valido como excusa cuando se trataba de su bello doncelito. Pero Hibari no se alarmaba, ya que cuando el dormía era otro el que vigilaba a Tsuna. Si, Hibird era sus ojos cuando el azabache los cerraba, le había instalado un pequeño rastreador con el cual podría ubicar al ave y donde estaba el ave estaba el conejo. Simple y sencillo, pero era su pequeño secreto ya que si se enteraban lo empezarían a rodear con preguntas del paradero del chico y lo que menos quería era que una multitud lo rodease. Simplemente se levanto como si nada y salió del hogar. Camino hasta la entrada de la mansión donde aun así escuchaba los llantos de desesperación de Nana y los gritos de cólera de Iemitsu, principalmente le dolía más lo de Nana. En fin, escalo la reja y una vez estuvo en las calles se dispuso a sacar la pequeña maquina de rastro en la cual se podía ver un mapa de lo que era la ciudad. Sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver el destellante punto que marcaba un lugar que fue agregado recientemente y rezaba "Comercial Sawada". Así que el herbívoro estaba ahí. No perdiendo más tiempo del que había perdido se dispuso a correr mientras miraba de vez en cuando el aparato. Solo esperaba que Tsuna este bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar al centro comercial, abrió de una patada la gran puerta y se puso en alerta al no escuchar las alarmas, viniendo de un sitio que debería ser público eso es sospechoso. Agudizando su oído y viendo la maquina, pudo localizar que estaban ubicados en el tercer piso. Corrió hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas apurado, le importaba poco que se estuviese quedando sin energía, simplemente quería saber como estaba el castaño. Corrió por tres pasillos hasta que escucho ruidos de lo que parecía una tienda colchones y sabanas, no medito demasiado para acercarse a ver y lo que vio simplemente lo dejo sin palabras. Frente a él estaba Tsuna, pero no como el Tsuna que estuvo viendo hasta ahora, sino uno que le quitaba el aliento. Tsuna se había alisado el cabello quedándole por debajo de los hombros luciendo tan suave a la vista. Vestía lo que parecía un corto vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color blanco puro que con un cinturón plateado separaba la parte de arriba de la falda, la cual le llegaba al muslo, tenía un gran escote en V holgado con el cual le podía ver ligeramente lo rosados pezones y el vestido era sostenido por anillos y nudos. Lo único que podría decirse que usaba como calzado eran unas largas medias hasta el muslo de nylon blanco, por ello solo unos centímetros de piel se mostraba entre las medias y el vestido. Como joyería traía puesto un brazalete plateado que combinada con el cinturón. Al parecer, también se había maquillado levemente ya que podía detectar un brillo labial y muy poca sombra de ojos que se mezclase con la piel. Kyoya sabía que el rubor de sos hermosos cachetes era natural. Decir que parecía un ángel era poco-**Kyoya**-Hibari abrió los ojos al escuchar como la dulce voz del castaño pronunciaba su nombre, una ola de sentimientos empezó a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, obligando a su cerebro a recordar cada cosa que hiciera el castaño**-¿L-Luzco bien, Kyoya?-**el azabache trago en seco con aquella interrogación, decir que lucía bien era poco para sus ojos. No podía resistir más, se fue acercando de a poco al castaño y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo rodeo con su brazos y lo beso.

No bruscamente, fue un beso con el cual quería transmitirle aquel sentimiento que ya no podía ocultar más, sus labios hacían aquel contacto suave e intimo que solo compartirías con aquella persona especial. Las manos de Kyoya pasearon hasta el rostro de Tsuna sosteniéndolo mientras el castaño hacia lo mismo con el rostro del azabache. Luego de unos minutos donde disfrutaban solo del contacto labial, se separaron para respirar levemente para volver a unirlos pero esta vez de forma más atrevida y fogosa. Sus lenguas jugueteaban mientas las traviesas manos de Kyoya iban hacía la zona trasera del Sawada, para empezar a apretarla no con demasiada fuerza. Tsuna dio unos brinquitos por la sorpresa y se sonrojo aun más. Puso sus manos en la nuca del mayor para atraerlo más y profundizar el beso. Kyoya alzo al pequeño para acostarlo en uno de los colchones y se alejo levemente para contemplar la bella vista. Los cabellos chocolates estaban dispersos de una manera que hacía lucir mejor a Tsunayoshi y la bella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro simplemente lo hacía mejor. Con cuidado, uso sus dientes para bajar las tiras del vestido con lo cual dejo a la vista los pezones, y utilizando su nariz empezó a acariciarlos al tiempo que dejaba besos alrededor de ellos mientras que con la otra mano, hacia endurecer el pezón derecho, sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo por los bajos suspiros de Tsuna. Una vez que estuvieron duros, beso nuevamente al chico para con las manos levantarle la falda del vestido, escucho lo que parecía un chillido exaltado y vio a Tsuna, parecía alarmado-**No temas, se sentirá bien. Lo prometo**-he hizo lo que pocas veces hizo en la vida, sonreír con dulzura. Con ello Tsuna se calmo ligeramente.

Hibari descendió hacía la zona pélvica del menor para terminar de subir la falda y sorpresa, traía puestas una braguitas blanco inmaculado que solo lograban excitarlo aun más, con cuidado de no asustar al pequeño, se las bajo hasta las rodillas y le presto absoluta atención al falo flácido que estaba frente suyo, pensando en diferentes métodos para poder excitarle y sacarle toda aquella lechecita caliente la cual tenía ganas de beber. Pero como era la primera vez del pequeño, opto por la más suave. Con la mano izquierda, sostuvo el pene y empezó a darle lamidas en la punta sintiendo como se empezaba a calentar y endurecer de a poco, paseó su mano libre por el muslo de Tsuna para luego volver a apretar aquel culito precioso, siguiendo con la mamada, engullo desde la punta hasta la mitad de la verga del pequeño, sintiendo como Tsuna temblaba del placer, gimiendo palabras incompresibles pero Kyoya entendía perfectamente. Una vez que comenzó a sentir que su erección empezaba a asfixiarse en sus pantalones, para su disgusto tuvo que decidir dejar de manosear aquel bello culito para bajarse el cierre y al menos liberarla del bóxer. Dios, los vientos ligeramente frescos hacen que su verga tenga espasmos por lo caliente que estaba.

Volviendo a la mamada, ya había metido la erección completa de Tsuna en su boca y comenzaba a usar la lengua para lamerlo en el interior de esta, poco a poco comenzó a sentir el liquido pre seminal del pequeño escurriendo en su boca. Que deliciosa, no esperaba más para probar el semen, debía de saber tan dulce como los labios del castañito-**Gyaa Kyoya m-me siento raro Kyoya**-Tsuna comenzaba a sentirse extraño desde que el azabache lo había empezado a tocar en zonas que solo pensaría que su esposo vería y tocaría, pero en estos momentos solo quería que el azabache le tocase de esa manera. Que pasease sus manos por todo su cuerpo y quien sabe, hacer aquellas cosas que se muestran de forma suave en la televisión. Pero al sentir la boca de Hibari cubrir su erección, rápidamente chilló de placer por semejante maniobra. Dios, eso se sentía tan exquisito que hasta podría llorar por el placer que le producía aquella pecaminosa sensación. Por que aquello que hacían estaba mal ya que su padre siempre le dijo que debía casarse con alguien al menos un poco menos rico que él, por eso al hacer este acto de amor lo hacía sucio, un conejito sucio. El conejito sucio de Kyoya. Sintió un extraño calor en su zona baja, como si algo se estuviese viniendo**-K-¡Ah!-Kyoya saca tu b-boca, alg-¡Ah! v-viene**-el mayor había entendido perfectamente que decía el pequeño, por eso a pesar de que el castaño tratase de alejarlo con las manos le era imposible, el placer lo debilitaba como no tenía idea.

Un minuto después, Tsuna libero toda aquella espesa y blanquecina esencia en la boca del mayor, quien manteniéndola en su boca de acerco a Tsuna para compartir en un nuevo beso la dulce leche que había liberado el menor. En parte era una mezcla entre dulce y salada como una crema derretida bastante liquida. Dios, todo eso era tan excitante**-Kyoya ¿Puedo hacerlo yo ahora?-**y con bastante vergüenza, señalo la gran erección que tenía el mayor a lo cual este asintió levemente ruborizado. Se terminaron de sacar la ropa y Kyoya se coloco en una posición entre acostado y sentado con las piernas ligeramente estiradas pero no tanto para que Tsuna se apoyase bien. Al principio, Tsuna tuvo una mirada un tanto preocupada pensando como le cabría semejante pene en su boca, ya que parecía un grueso falo de dieciocho centímetros dispuesto a someter a cualquiera. Pero por otro lado, una nueva parte de él que recién estaba saliendo a la luz le decía que lo devorase con gula, que de aquella apetitosa verga saldría una deliciosa leche como de la suya, y lo que más quería Tsuna era leche, después de todo, aun era un chico en crecimiento. Así que con determinación, coloco sus dos manos en el pene de Kyoya para comenzar a estirarlo levemente de arriba debajo de forma lenta para que de a poco aumentase la velocidad. Tsuna podía sentir como el falo se endurecía más al tiempo que irradiaba un fuerte calor. Los gemidos roncos por parte de Kyoya le confirmaban que el mayor disfrutaba lo que hacía.

Sintiéndose más confiado, quito las manos para poder acomodarse mejor ante la atenta vista del de metálica mirada y posesionando sus manos en las bolas del mayor, comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos con ellas, separándolas un poco o volviéndolas a juntar y frotarlas levemente, al rato de hacer esos movimientos agrego el hecho de comenzar a hundir la punta del pene de Kyoya en su boca haciendo un fino contacto con sus dientes que mando toda una descarga de erotismo al cuerpo del azabache. Cuando tuvo toda la punta adentro, empezó a mover su cabeza en círculos y como consecuencia, el falo se movía como helicóptero ya que lo guiaba Tsuna. La calida saliva del pequeño humedeciendo su punta era un deleite divino. Aunque para disgusto del mayor saco la boca dejando leves gotitas de saliva escurriendo de esta, lo siguiente quizás fue más placentero ya que Tsunayoshi se comenzó a enfocar en el tronco del pene ¿De verdad era su primera vez? No lo parecía. Siguiendo con Tsuna, al parecer el castañito se dedicaba a lamer todo el largo de la verga y depositar besos, a veces presionaba mucho y posiblemente dejase uno que otro chupón. Todo eso se sentía más caliente como el infierno pero Tsuna supo que tendría que volver a meter aquel pene en su boca cuando empezó a ver el líquido pre seminal. Sonriendo con lujuria, engullo golosamente el pene, el cual estaba completamente duro como una piedra de carne, simplemente exquisita.

Pero como Tsuna era primerizo y la verga de Kyoya era larga, apenas pudo llegar a la mitad, la carita de disgusto que puso era una monada, claramente eso no desalentó al chico a hacer que el mayo gimiese al menos una vez su nombre así que sin perder mas tiempo, empezó a hundir el falo en su boca para volver a subirla y sacarla, haciendo el proceso repetidas veces. Kyoya, viendo que en cualquier momento se correría, agarró de los cabellos al pequeño ya que quería que el pequeño se tragase su esencia-**Tsuna**-dijo fuerte y claro aunque con ese tono ronco que empezaba a enloquecer al pequeño, y se vino. Tsuna fue tomado por sorpresa pero no por ello se atraganto, es más, lo bebió lo suficientemente rápido para que eso no fuese posible. "Delicioso" esto de ser un conejito sucio le empezaba a gustar-**Ahora**-dijo un tanto agitado Hibari-**llego el momento de otra cosa**-por aquella sonrisa pervertida Tsuna sintió que era algo sumamente placentero y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de sentirlo. Kyoya recostó nuevamente al conejo para separarle las piernas y acercarle tres dedos a la boca-**chupalos**-le ordeno en un tono suave pero era una orden al final de cuentas. Como Tsuna se sentía ligeramente sumiso, decidió no rechistar y comenzar a adentrar aquellos dedos ajenos en su boca, dejándolos lo suficientemente húmedos para que Kyoya estuviese feliz, por un momento Kyoya los sacó para comprobar la humedad, y por la sonrisa complacida que puso supo que hizo un buen trabajo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que haría el mayor con los dedos, al sentir un intruso en su ano se empezó a mover nervioso pero rápidamente Kyoya lo inmovilizo, susurrándole que se calmase, que era necesario para el siguiente nivel de satisfacción, con lagrimillas en los ojos Tsuna asintió.

El primer dedo entró de una forma lenta, explorando aquella apretadísima entrada la cual lo estaba rechazando, haciendo un poco de fuerza logró entrar de lleno. Estaba jodidamente caliente y pegajosa, a Kyoya de cierta forma le gustaba y de algún modo se empezaba a poner duro nuevamente. Con el dedo ya totalmente aceptado, empezó a hacer ligeros círculos con el fin de expandir aquel culito, cuando lo considero lo suficientemente abierto, metió el otro dedo. Se puso más cariñoso con el pequeño el cual chillaba quizás por el ligero ardor de que lo preparasen por primera vez, y por ello con besos en la frente y ligeras caricias trataba de distraerlo. Cuando ya tuvo los tres dedos dentro, se dedico a separarlos lo más que podía para expandir la entrada o juntarlos a modo de punta de flecha para hacer círculos en el interior y, poco a poco, la entrada empezó a ponerse más holgada y con un poco más de preparación, estaría lo suficientemente holgada como para que su verga entrase. Retiro los dedos para posicionarse con cuidado entre las blancas y frágiles piernas del menor, este se veía ligeramente asustado, ya no tan seguro de la idea pero Hibari juraba que con un buen par de estocadas cambiaría de opinión al acto. Agarró su nuevamente endurecido pene y coloco la punta en la entrada pero sin entrar-**entrare suave**-y con esas palabras, Tsuna solo se relajo apenas un poco, debía de estar relajado ya que nada bueno pasa cuando estas exaltado y nervioso. Simplemente cerró los ojos, dándole aprobación al azabache de que podía comenzar a entrar.

Entonces Kyoya, con calma y lentitud no muy propia de él, empezó a hundir la punta en aquel culito apretado el cual comenzaba a abrirse más y más con su intromisión. Ya tenía medio pene adentro cuando Tsuna empezó a temblar del dolor de su primera vez. ¡Dios! Aquella exquisita verga pese a que le doliera no dejaba de sentirse bien, solo era cuestión de que se acostumbrase para que luego se empezase a sentir mejor. Aunque Kyoya viese las lágrimas, ya empezaba a perder el control sobre si mismo, aquella vista y aquellos gemidos simplemente lo estaban volviendo loco, pero no asustaría al conejito, terminaría de entrar lento, las estocadas ya eran otra cosa, hundiéndose por completo y sintiendo como las paredes anales del castaño empezaban a estrangular su miembro con asfixia erótica era simplemente el nirvana. Se habían quedado así un buen par de minutos hasta que Tsuna hablo-**K-Kyoya, ya te puedes m-mover**-siguiendo la orden que dicto su rey, Hibari comenzó unas estocadas lentas pero firmes, lo suficientemente duras por el momento para que Tsuna se acostumbrase y gimiese como si estuviese en celo. Entraba y salía del interior del castaño, cada vez más rápido, a veces sacaba por completo todo el falo para volver a enterrarlo y que ambos sintiesen aquella descarga de placer inundándolos. Pronto, las estocada empezaron a ser más rápidas, sintiendo como las paredes se comenzaban a calentar al mismo tiempo que su pene, Tsuna, queriendo obtener más placer, se había comenzado a masturbar a si mismo, una mano en su miembro y la otra en su tetilla. Kyoya se movía agitadamente, el sudor goteaba de su frente como si fuesen perlas cayendo al colchón o al cuerpo del más pequeño, todo producto del éxtasis. Tsuna se vino en una de aquella estocadas de animal en celo mientras que el se vino dentro de tres minutos más tratando de acelerar aun más haciendo que el chico gritase el tocarle múltiples veces el punto G. Todo termino cuando Kyoya se dejo caer aun lado del mas joven no sin antes salir primero. Eso había sido increíble, pero…

En toda la sesión, ni siquiera hubo un "Te quiero".

_5 meses después_

Esos cinco meses posiblemente hayan sido los mejores que hubiesen pasado en sus vidas hasta ahora. Desde aquel encuentro en la tienda de colchones, lo habían empezado a hacer en diferentes superficies. A veces lo hacían en múltiples tiendas, principalmente en los vestidores de las de ropa, a Kyoya le encanta observar la carita de placer del castaño en posiciones donde no podía verle el rostro. También a veces lo hacían en la mansión, a veces cuando se iban todos a dormir, el azabache se colaba en la cama del menor para así iniciar el "ritual de buenas noches". La más excitante de todas fue cuando lo hicieron en el patio en un punto ciego de las cámaras, la sensación de que alguien podría descubrirlos en cualquier momento simplemente lo había hecho excitar más de lo usual. Pese que a lo largo de ese año y de las largas sesiones que habían tenido, hasta ahora se habían profesado poquísimas palabras de amor capaces de confundirse con el simple hecho de estar en un estado como el de un animal en celo, simplemente no contaba.

Sin embargo, las sesiones se vieron interrumpidas a los dos meses cumplidos, cuando en un accidente en un día de lluvia su padre había perdido la vida por estar hablando por teléfono sobre asuntos laborales. Tsuna se quedo al lado de su madre todo el tiempo, ya que como él era joven ella debería de asumir la empresa, pero por el estado demacrado que tenía por la perdida del único hombre que amo y amara por toda su vida, decidieron por el momento dejar a cargo a uno de los empleado de confianza. En el funeral, Tsuna no soltó lágrimas, simplemente se quedo mirando como el ataúd con el cuerpo vació de su padre decencia hacia la tierra escuchando los lamentos y llantos de su madre de fondo, no es que no tuviese lágrimas, simplemente una expresión sin emociones, como si no tuviese alma ya que aunque Iemitsu fue pesado y nunca le pregunto que pensaba, siempre trato de ser un buen padre y le daba un lugar entre todo el trabajo que tenía, otorgándole siempre una sonrisa sincera. Y ahora… No lo vería más, ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias por ser un padre amoroso. Fue abrazar a su madre mientras una lágrima traicionera escapaba.

Pero no todo fue tristeza ese mes, ya que cuando fue a hacerse unos exámenes el médico que lo estaba examinando le había comunicado que estaba embarazado. Resulta que como él y Kyoya nunca lo habían hecho con protección, era más sencillo que el quedase esperando, pero como los donceles tenían en parte un sistema más complicado que el de la mujer, tardaba meses que en el espermatozoide encontrase la semilla interior para comenzar a desarrollarse. Cuando se lo comunico a su madre la cual estaba sumergida en papeles, esta no dudo en tirar todo a la basura con tal de felicitar a su hijo y preguntarle si Kyoya ya lo sabía. Tsuna la miro sorprendido-**a una madre no la puedes engañar**-dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba con amor.

Y cuando fue al patio y encontró a Kyoya, tenía miedo de decírselo. En parte porque temía la reacción del chico, pero no lo dejo pensar al escuchar un-estas embarazado-por parte del padre del feto. Tsuna se quedo estático preguntándose como lo sabía pero eso cambio a sorprendido cuando el azabache lo abrazo con fuerza-perdóname-le dijo a la vez que lo apretaba más-desde que nos conocimos, te trate mal y jamás te dije algo amoroso cuando lo hacíamos. Entenderé perfectamente si quieres que me aleje y deseas conseguir otro padre…-

-Kyoya, basta-el castaño separo al mayor-no me interesa que mi hijo tenga otro padre que no seas tu. Yo se perfectamente que me amas tanto como yo a ti y por eso…Quiero que formemos una familia juntos Kyoya, y ese sueño se cumple de a poco. No sabes lo feliz que soy de haberte conocido-y entonces el inició el abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Igualmente mi conejito, igualmente-

_7:56 AM del 23 de Mayo-Entrada de Namimori Chuu_

Tsuna entro a la escuela entrelazando su mano con la de Kyoya, nadie decía nada o murmuraba algo, no se sabía si era por que ya era cotidiano verlos juntos o por respeto a Tsuna tras la muerte de su progenitor, sinceramente no les importaban las razones. Ah, pero nunca faltaban aquellos dos, Dino con aquella molesta sonrisa y Mukuro vigilando los alrededores, si al menos ocurría un pleito debía de haber un profesor cerca como para al menor no morir contra aquella bestia con apariencia humana-**Tsuna, sinceramente, mis condolencias a ti y a la familia**-su sonrisa decía lo contrario-**pero la vida continua y no por perder a alguien el trato que te daremos será diferente, espero entiendas, así que, si tu**-miro con repudio a Kyoya-**mascota**-pronuncio con odio-**nos deja a solas, podríamos discutir ciertos asuntos en ****_privado_**-por como dijo aquella ultima palabra, rápidamente tuvo el deseo de sacar nuevamente sus tonfas, hasta que escucho el canto de Hibird y entonces recordó ciertos detalles que sabía, guardando nuevamente sus armas, se acercó a ambos chicos y los acercó a el lo suficiente como para susurrarles al oído y que escuchasen perfectamente**-¿Qué quieres?-**preguntó brusco el Cavallone.

**-Bueno, digamos que se ciertas cosas que les interesaría que nadie más supiese. Empezando por ti Rokudo, hipócrita desalmado**-ante esto el de cabellos índigo tragó en seco-**me imagino que a lo largo de tu amistad con Dino jamás le mencionaste el hecho de que eres…Un doncel**-ante esto el heterocromatico se quedo de piedra y miro al rubio, quien estaba impactado y poco a poco se le empezaba a formar un semblante de asco hacía él-**es más, también se que el tal Byakuran-sensei te estuvo cogiendo bastante bien, ya que en tu periodo de ausencia te dedicaste a tener a tu pequeña bebe ¿Chrome, cierto? Debo de admitir que es noble que con una hija y dieciocho años, aun quieras finalizar tus estudios. Lo único que no se es quien la cuida mientras tu estas aquí, molestando en vez de aprender**-finalizado su pequeño discurso hacía Mukuro, este miro con horror al Cavallone al cual su mueca de asco creció más, sintiendo que la humillación no podía ser peor, salió de la institución, esto no fue dejado de lado por un peliblanco profesor que fue en su búsqueda, posiblemente bajo el prefecto "una vez que entras un puedes salir hasta el horario".

**-Que asco… Me estuve juntando todo este tiempo con un mugroso y sucio doncel el cual encima se deja follar por que le suban la nota-**dicho eso, escupió al piso.

**-Honestamente tu no eres mejor Cavallone ¿Te suena de casualidad, Enma Kozato?-**el mundo de Dino se vino abajo al escuchar ese nombre-**doce años. Primaria de Namimori. Empezaste como su niñero para luego terminar convirtiéndote en su violador personal, amenazándolo de diferentes formas para que callara sus gritos. Dime ¿Sabes que pasaría si la policía se llegase a enterar de esto? No creo que te vaya muy bien**-el tono malicioso que usaba Kyoya parecía utilizado por el mismo diablo.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**preguntó con creciente miedo el rubio, no podía mover los músculos a consecuencia de ello.

**-Qué salgas por completo de la vida de mi Sawada Tsunayoshi**-dichas aquellas palabras, el rubio entro corriendo al interior escolar, quien sabe a donde.

**-Kyoya-**le llamo el castaño al tiempo que se ponía a su lado**-¿Qué le dijiste?-**

**-Simplemente metí a ese herbívoro en su lugar, conejito-**y abrazándolo de las caderas, entraron en la institución. Felices de estar en un fuerte noviazgo que ambos sabían se convertiría en un matrimonio.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_~3 años después~_

"Buaaaa" eran los llantos de un bebé que clamaba comida en esos momentos. Este pequeño bebe de cabellos castaños rebeldes y mirada metálica azulina era Key Hibari de dos años de edad, hijo de Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyoya. En estos momentos Key tenía puesto un enterito marchado de papilla-**No es mi culpa que no te guste la manzana**-le dijo enojado Kyoya, que en estos años el único cambio fue que se corto más el cabello y se hizo más alto-**eres igual de quisquilloso que tu papi**-dijo para abrir una nueva papilla, esta vez de banana.

**-¿Tan temprano y ya halagándome Kyoya?-**fue lo que dijo una juguetona y dulce voz al entrar en la cocina en la mañana. Tsuna se había dejado crecer el pelo y también había crecido un poco, pero no tanto como Kyoya-**además no entiendo para que compras las papillas de manzana si sabes que no les gustan**-fue con su hijito el cual le estiraba los brazos para que lo cargue.

**-Tiene que aprender que se come lo que hay-**le contesto de igual manera para levantarse de su silla e ir a abrazar a su familia. Hace bastante tiempo se habían mudado a un departamento para que Key viviese una vida más normal, justo como la que querían sus padres-**por cierto, Alaude llamo y dijo que vendría esta tarde con Giotto y el pequeño Ricardo para una pequeña cita de juegos-**

**-Es increíble lo mucho que se parece ese niño al padre de Giotto, pero no me explico lo azabache-**

**-Alaude se tiñe-**comentó con una ligera risa el único azabache de esa casa-**Conejito ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?-**

**-Si ¿Tu sabes cuanto te amo?-**le siguió el juego.

-**No. Dime**-como respuesta obtuvo en beso en los labios.

**-Lo suficiente para quererte en quince vidas más**-y se volvieron a besar, obviando el hecho que aplastaban a su hijo, quien tarde o temprano empezaría a llorar de nuevo, no se sabe si de fastidio o hambre.

_Fin_


End file.
